


Prompt Collections

by Hinn_Raven



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various fic fills from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Be Right Over

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for renaroo, Cass and Steph. "I'll be right over."

“My mom’s not home tonight. Movies and popcorn?” Steph was laid up with a sprained ankle, and so was officially banned from patrol for the next 

“I’ll be right over.” Cass said, laughing. 

“Yes!” Steph punched the air. “Cass’s movie education marathon, part four!”

“What’s tonight?” Cass asked. 

“ _Indiana Jones_ ,” Steph said gleefully. “And then we’re watching _The Princess Bride_.” 

“We watched that one last time,” Cass said. 

“Cass. _The Princess Bride_ is an important cultural phenomena, and watching it multiple times is a very important part of that.” She paused, guilty. “If you really don’t want to watch it again we could watch a Disney movie or something.” 

There was a knock on her window, where Cass was perched on the fire escape, her phone held between her head and her shoulder. “As you wish,” she said with a smirk. 

Steph laughed, opening the window to let her best friend in. 


	2. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt from goodluckdetective; Gotham Girl Gang, Someone is losing a lot of blood…

“Harper!” Steph tears a chunk off her cape, pressing it against Harper’s stomach, trying to staunch the bleeding. The wound is shallow, but there is a _lot_ of blood.

Cassandra hovers, clearly uncertain. Steph looks up, still uncertain about this newcomer into their lives.

But she had saved them. That _has_ to mean something.

“Keep the pressure on this? I need to go get my first-aid kit from my bike,” she asks, hoping desperately that Cass will understand her. She doesn’t know how much English the other girl knows. Tim says she isn’t very good with words, but Tim tends to be full of shit more often than not, so Steph will hope for the best.

Cass bends over Harper in an instant, her hands pressing onto Steph’s cape. Steph gets up and runs, her fingers barely shaking as she gets out the kit.

“I’ll be fine,” Harper insists, but Steph and Cass both ignore her.

Steph has gotten worryingly good at this. They all breathe easier when Harper is back on her feet.

“Thanks,” Harper says, gingerly checking Steph’s bandage-work.

“Hey, thank the new girl!” Steph throws an arm over Cass’s shoulder. “I’m just making sure that I don’t have to deal with your half of the rent!”


	3. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks at her, but doesn't see her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old one, but I still like it a lot. asexualsuzuya asked for DickBabs with amnesia!

He looks at her, but he doesn’t _see_ her. He smiles at her, and her heart breaks.

“I’m Dick,” he says for the fourth time that hour. “What’s your name?”

“Babs,” she replies, trying not to cry. She’d cried last time, and he’d been so upset, trying to figure out what he’d done wrong.

He’d done nothing wrong, not really. It wasn’t his fault that she was falling through the cracks in his memory like water through fingers. He wasn’t to blame for his fragile mental state, for the spell that destroyed his ability to remember anything important to him.

She carefully moves towards him, threading her fingers through his. “Are you okay, Dick?”

“I’m fine,” he answers, smiling that stupidly charming grin. She swallows the lump in her throat. “Um… not to be rude or anything, but do you know why I’m here?”

She resists the urge to grab him by the shoulders and scream at him. She doesn’t let herself cup his face in her hands and kiss him until true love’s kiss does what it should and _fix him_.

Zatanna has looked at him. She has said it.

It can’t be fixed. Not yet anyway. He’s _broken_.

In a way, she supposes she ought to be flattered that he keeps forgetting her _over_ and _over_. The way he couldn’t hold on to a single memory of her, because they were too important for the magic to allow him to keep.

But he looks at her. His eyes are blue and smiling and kind, everything she knows and loves.

He doesn’t see her.

“Sorry,” he says. “What was your name again?”

Her heart breaks, but she doesn’t let it show. 


	4. Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone can taste blood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt for renaroo, "Cass & Steph, someone can taste blood"

Steph coughs, and she sees blood on her hand. “Shit,” she mutters, swaying. 

“Steph!” Cass lunges, catching her. 

“Must have,” Steph coughs again. She can taste it now. “Something. Crane. Something. He did something.”

“I’ve got you,” Cass says as she lifts Steph up in her arms. 

“My hero,” Steph grins, then coughs again. 


	5. Not Going Anywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for miadearden, "Cass and Steph, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere"

“You’re alive,” Cass’s voice is almost a whisper, barely audible over the sound of Steph’s heart, racing in her ears. 

Steph grins tentatively, terrified of what happens next. “I am.” 

There’s a blur of movement, and then Cass’s arms are wrapped around her, squeezing her for dear life, as if afraid that Steph will vanish the minute she lets go. 

“You’re alive. You’re alive. _You’re alive_ ,” Cass repeats, and Steph hugs her back, clinging and crying and apologizing all at the same time. 

“I’m right here,” Steph promises, almost choking as she says it. “I’m not going anywhere.” 


	6. Stab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for "Jaydonna, "Your mother threatened to /stab/ me."

“So… Hippolyta threatened to stab me.”

“Again?”

“Yeah, apparently she’s really not happy about the pregnancy thing.”

Donna sighed, setting down her book. “I’ll talk to her.”

“Or I could never meet your mother again. Ever.” 

“Jason!”

“I’m just saying, you definitely won the whole in-laws game. Alfred _adores_  you. And _my_ brother gave _me_  the shovel talk! I’m his brother!”

Donna laughed softly, kissing Jason on the cheek. “I’m sure you handled it with dignity and grace.”

“I’m his _brother_!” Jason wrapped his arms around her. 


	7. Gather Your Party and Venture Forth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks ago I opened prompts up over on Tumblr and I finally got around to writing the first of them! Iz asked for: Gotham Girl Gang playing Dragon Age!

Harper Row has been playing video games since she was a little kid. It’s always been something she and Cullen did together, a way for them to hang out. Nowadays, she’s been playing games with a little less… guns, and a lot more escapism, but she still has a lot of fun.

She’s alone in the apartment when she starts up Dragon Age (Cass and Steph are off on patrol, and won’t be back until late.)

Which is why she’s surprised when the window opens and the two of them fall through, soaked in sweat and covered in soot.

“I would make a _terrible_ fireman,” Steph declares. Then her eyes light up. “Hey, is that Inquisition?”

“Do _not_ sit on the couch like that,” Harper sets down the controller to point at the two of them, who both pause in their movements forward. Cass turns on the puppy eyes. Steph just sulks. “No! Go shower!”

Steph and Cass look at each other, then raise their fists together. Rock-paper-scissors had been one of the first things they taught Cass in order to facilitate decision making. 

Cass wins. Steph flops down on the floor by Harper’s feet, and starts up a running commentary.

“Wait, are you romancing _Solas_?”

“If you spoil anything for me, I will electrocute you,” Harper says. “This is my first play through.”

Steph’s jaw drops. “ _Oh my god_ ,” she says. Harper’s not sure if she likes the way Steph sounds gleeful.

Harper glares at her roommate. “Who’d you romance, then? Cullen?”

Steph’s nose wrinkles. “No way! Josephine mancer, baby! Dwarven warrior!” She glances at the screen. “Lavellan, huh?”

“I like elves,” Harper says.

“You totally romanced Fenris, didn’t you?”

Harper kicks Steph slightly. “I romanced Alistair in Origins,” she snaps, as if that makes it better.

“ _Everyone_ romances Alistair, he’s like a puppy,” Steph says.

“Oh?” Harper says.

“Second time around, after Leliana. I’d have romanced Morrigan, but alas.” Suddenly, she sits upright. “Did you just _drink from the Well_?”

“No way am I letting Morrigan drink! I’m an _elf_!”

“Your turn,” Cass calls, wandering into the living room with a towel in her hair and wearing one of Dick’s oversized shirts she stole last time she was at the Manor.

“Oooh, hot water,” Steph rolls onto her feet and makes her way to the bathroom.

Cass sits down next to Harper, practically radiating her curiosity. “I don’t know this one,” Cass says. Harper pauses, wondering where Cass has seen video games before, and then remembers that Cass tends to spend weekends on Tim’s couch.

Tim has terrible taste in video games.

Harper needs to save Cass from this horrible fate, even if it means delaying her figuring out what the fuck Corypheus is planning. She’ll figure it out later. Right now, she has a friend in need.  

“Alright,” she saves her game and exits to the main page. “This is called Dragon Age.”

She gets Cass started on the character creation page, and goes to get ice cream and some coffee.

They’re in this for the long haul.

When she comes back, Steph has sprawled herself across the couch, her feet in Cass’s lap, helping Cass with the makeup toggles.

Cass has chosen a human rogue, and her character has a pretty strong resemblance to Cass. It’s kind of funny, actually.

“Let’s start,” Steph says, when Cass finally gives her character every single scar possible.

They play the game well into the night. Cass is _devastated_ when she learns she can’t romance Cassandra or Varric.

“If we were playing on my computer, I have a mod for that,” Steph says, glancing up from her phone. (Harper’s checked twitter; Steph is liveblogging this.) “But alas. Consul gaming.”

Harper makes a face at her roommate, and passes Cass another cup of tea.

“You know,” Steph says thoughtfully when Cass finally throws the controller across the room because she lost a fight with a dragon for the third time in a row. (“Cass,” Harper tried to explain. “You’re not high enough levelled to fight the dragon yet.” “I don’t lose!” “Cass, this isn’t you, this is a character!” “I don’t lose!” “Oh my god.”) “Maybe we should have started her on Origins instead.”

“Oh, don’t you start,” Harper says.


End file.
